gmodfreakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
RariFruit
- Equestria Girls = }} |hideb=|creator=TheInvertedShadow|creation=Nov 21, 2011|1stvideo=The MINE Fight|hidep=|type=Madmare Half-God(dess)|alignment=Chaotic Neutral–good|attitude=Kleptomanical Deranged|fstyle=Short-to-mid ranged|abilities=*Influence of RubberFruit *Power of persuasion *Gauntlet of Greed|weaknesses=|hidec=|status=Active|occupation=Greedy Thief|superiors= |subordinates= (son) Creepy Belle (sister) Myyrity Endario (husband) Endaria & Flourice (daughters) Pinkis Cupcake (daughter) Chrysalis Cupcake (half-daughter) |allies=Brutalight Sparcake Fluttershout Creepigie Applepills Rainbine Derpigun |rivals=AssSpike Eppaljeck Janeity Demonic Bowser Doc Luirate Dr. Troops}} RariFruit is a GMod Freak; a variation on RubberFruit's in-character persona, created by TheInvertedShadow. Her theme is a distorted version of Paper Mario - Detective Mario while her battle theme is the same one as RubberFruit does. She is the main antagonist of Derpy VS The Gang of 10 Greeds. Origin Rarity from an alternate timeline or dimension visited the grave of one incarnation of , who rose up as a ghost due to it being a full moon. RubberFruit's ghost possessed Rarity and became a permanent dominant part of her psyche, resulting in her taking on his behavior and, most notably, his penchant for calling claim on objects as she sees fit. Soon after, RariFruit immediately took her new powers out for a test run on an unsuspecting Engineer, before being confronted by a hulking, iron-clad Heavy. Unable to stop it with her powers alone, she was nearly killed, but seemingly in the nick of time, another Rarity (the soon-to-be Myyrity) used her own magic to save her, just as the clock struck midnight. In a bright flash of light, RariFruit's appearance was drastically changed; her mane and tail changed to a lighter purple with pink stripes, her cutie mark changed to that of a hybrid between Rarity's and Applejack's, and on her right hoof, she gained her primary and most lethal form of attack: the Gauntlet of Greed. With this new power in hand, her power was multiplied almost tenfold, and she immediately went to work on the beastly Heavy, ripping its headgear off with her new strength, and beginning her kleptomania anew. Personality and Behaviour In addition to the telekinetic powers granted to her by her unicorn status, RariFruit has access to the same random and ridiculous powers and antics that RubberFruit held, such as the ability to pseudo-possess inanimate objects, and even turning her victims into chocolate bars in a similar way like Majin Buu from Dragon Ball Z, as of Rarity's First Strike/Rarity's New Friend. She is self-centered, obnoxious and generally a bit disconcerting to be in the same room with. She's also severely kleptomaniacal, calling claim to every object she can get her hooves on and defending this new "ownership" to extreme lengths. Despite what most people would think, RariFruit is notably neutral in terms of behavior, unlike RubberFruit, despite having his essence permanently melded into her psyche. She is mostly harmless unless provoked, wherein she will attack the instigator(s) and then proceed to steal whatever valuables they have. She is self-centered, obnoxious and generally a bit disconcerting to be in the same room with. She's also severely kleptomaniacal, calling claim to every valuable object she can get her hands on and defending this new "ownership" to extreme lengths. However, if one should be respectful to RariFruit upon encountering her, they may end up well-rewarded, seeing as she still is the Element of Generosity, after all. RariFruit also has a family of sorts. It consists of her little sister, Creepy Belle, her effective "son," Painis Cupcake, her best friend Myyrity, and her coltfriend Endario. While she is perfectly capable of handling any situation on her own, she still enjoys recieving help from her son or the other three Ponies. Whether this openness to assistance carries over to unrelated parties is unclear. Powers and Abilities Most of her power is based off of an extremely powerful aura that is emanated from RubberFruit's influence, the same influence that mutated her psychological profile. The magic that is created from this aura is fittingly known as "The Influence of RubberFruit." With this influence, she is able to pull off various feats of magic and sorts, such as; *'Standard Telekinesis' - Simple telekinesis that just about all unicorn ponies should be able to use. Her's seems to have been intensified since the mutation, though, allowing her to move objects or people of greater weights and in substantially larger quantities. *'The Gauntlet of Greed' - Blacksmithed by FlamingHammers1997, the Gauntlet is RariFruit's primary means of attacking/stealing. It is what she uses to utilize or at least focus all of the other powers that she has acquired. *'The Sword of Selfishness '- A rather long and lethal blade which is used for hacking into one's person and other uses the common sword would have, given any other uses that one would have for a sword. *'Personal Puncturers' - A cluster of knives that viciously poke the victim of choice. Throughout all of its appearances she hasn't used more than 8 at any given time. Theoretically no more than this should be needed. *'Greedy Grabbers' - A pair of ghostly hands that she can use to her disposal, grabbing onto foes, viciously ripping them apart, locking doors, and forcing her foes to the ground. Essentially a powerful replacement for otherwise nonexistent hands. The "Gauntlet of Greed" As of Rarity's First Strike/Rairty's New Friend, RariFruit had adopted an improved look, which further distinguished herself from the real Rarity. The changes included a lighter purple and pink mane and tail, a new cutie mark which is a cross between Rarity's and Applejack's, and a light-grayish, jewel-encrusted gauntlet on her right hoof, known as the Gauntlet of Greed. The idea for this new look came from user Flaming Hammers, who described the Gauntlet as being able to intensify RariFruit's random powers even further while worn (which she always will, as it's now fused to her). After her new look is born, and RariFruit notices the Gauntlet, a sudden self-UberCharge activates it, and RariFruit's reign of kleptomania begins anew. So far, the only new power that RariFruit has discovered with the Gauntlet of Greed is summoning a pair of ghostly hands that can forcibly rip items and hats off of people. But it is likely that she will discover more down the road. Faults and Weaknesses Since RariFruit carries on the personality of RubberFruit, she can at times be unprepared for combat during her thievery. Expelling RubberFruit's soul from RariFruit's body through exorcism would be by and far the most effective and most permanent method, but the means of doing so are unknown, or at least incapable of being performed by abilities or technology currently available in the world of animated GMod/SFM movies. It could be possible through extraterrestrial or extradimensional help, but the odds of that happening are similarly negligible. Distractions could prove effective as a less permanent solution. RariFruit's affinity for objects of value, particularly hats, can frequently get the best of her, so grabbing her attention with such a thing and using it as a decoy could prove effective if she has not seen to making a concerted effort not to allow herself to be distracted. Rarifruit inherits RubberFruit's weakness to the word "soap". Saying it once freezes her, saying it twice creates a wicked grin on her face, as RariFruit is unable to take baths with soap. But saying three times turns her to mouth into a vacuum, which albeit risky can be used against her. If You Destroy Her Hat She'll Back To Being Rarity!. Trivia *She was the first Elements of Insanity member to have her so far. Notable Videos By the Creator *The MINE Fight *Labet's Misfortune *A new theme for a little maniac *Sonicdevil's Strange Outing *The birth of RariFruit (Origin) *Rarity's Chaos Emerald Caper *The Tournament- Part 2 *RariFruit's first strike/RariFruit's new friend (Origin 2) *Sniper discovers Pony *Spyane, Pierre and Marie meet Rarity/Hasty Reunions *The birth of Creepy Belle *Fruity 'n' Painis (Comic Dub feat. MindlessGonzo) *The Story of RariFruit 'n' Painis (2nd Comic Dub feat. MindlessGonzo) *Never ask RariFruit for help (Gmod Castle Calamity Collab Entry) *The Ballad of Scoutit- Round 3 *An announcement-type thingy + Shipping *Some future key figures have an interesting outing *(SFM) RariFruit meets Fluttershout *Fluttigie *RariFruit's shock *Creepy Belle learns a valuable lesson about her big sister *Revamping the Elements + Text update thingy *The Union of the Elements of Insanity (10,000+ Subscribers!) *RariFruit rediscovers herself *The Wario Bros. contend with a poignant purloiner (Wacky Wario Bros Collab) *Trixie's Grand Adventure Derpy VS The Gang of 10 Greedshttps://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLHK43TJoVNRJvsEY_xtc_ycOh4yxTIiCl *Derpy VS The Gang of 10 Greeds- Part 8 *Derpy VS The Gang of 10 Greeds - Part 9 *Derpy VS The Gang of 10 Greeds- Part 10 By the Community *The Tournament - part 3: RariFruit vs RubberFruit *In Regards to Creepybelle AKA why Rarifruit Shouldn't Drive *Zero vs Rarifruit *Garry's Mod: Angry Diamond vs RariFruit *RariFruit's Bad Day *(The 4th wall collab entry) Spy gets stopped by Rarifruit *kikyubi chokes rarifruit *VagiDash Tries Something Different *random rarifruit and marz *Miss Rarity's new friend *Luna and Wheatley: Luna Gets a Care Package *The True Tale of Molestia Part 3 *Heavy tries to get rid of a strange spy *Zork and the Random Hat shinaniganz *Twilight Think's Rainbow Like's Bananas *Something new, something old and something strange Category:Monsters made by TheInvertedShadow Category:Based on Pony ragdolls Category:Monsters in a relationship Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Berserkers Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Enthusiasts Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Mood-swingers Category:Reality-warpers Category:Thieves Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Elements of Insanity